


She Digs Me

by SmilinObserver



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cosmodrome, Destiny, Multi, Queer Character, The Tower - Freeform, Zavala - Freeform, destiny2, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilinObserver/pseuds/SmilinObserver
Summary: GunNut43 is infatuated with tower vendor Tess Everis. His clan members backs him up as he finally makes his attempt to ask her out on a date.





	She Digs Me

Amidst the hustle and bustle of the tower’s courtyard stood GunNut43. He stood as still as a statue, unmoved by the activities happening all around him. Activities that ranged from silly handshakes, guardians practicing meditative moments, to groups of guardians performing the same dance moves in unison. None of this moved him. The only thing that mattered was ‘her’.  
Her being Tess Everis. Tess is one of many vendors located in the tower. She and her uncle, Fenchurch, provided guardians all over the system with shaders, new moves, and new looks. Master Rahool deals in decrypting primarily blue and purple engrams. Tess, however, deals exclusively with the much-coveted gold and seasonal engrams of which GunNut43 currently had 3.  
Nearby he heard SamuraiShaq laughing with a group of guardians. He’d just returned from meeting with the Drifter on the west end of the tower bumped into some old friends and they were laughing it up. GunNut43 didn’t stop staring at Tess but SamuraiShaq’s conversation began to bleed into his thoughts. He slowly began to snap out of his revelry. He looked over just in time to hear the tail end of SamuraiShaq’s story.  
“So the invader comes bounding out of the caves, readies his scout rifle, of all things and before he could even take a shot I vape him with my Sleeper Stimulant”.  
Everyone around him begins to laugh, but he cuts them off…  
“Then I get down off my perch, run over to where his ghost was reviving him and do this…” and for maximum comic effect, SamuraiShaq pulls out a glowing red mic, holds it out, and drops it. The guardians around him laughed even harder than they did before, slapping knees, patting each other on the back, and pointing in amusement. All of them except one, who turned and walked off in a huff.  
“Excuse me fellas, I have some business to attend to. Gotta head to the Dreaming City because I got a hot date with a certain Awoken chick, if you know what I mean.”  
The guardians continued to laugh then dispersed to handle their own respective business elsewhere in the tower. SamuraiShaq walked over to GunNut43 with a wide smile and arms open in a welcoming gesture.  
“Well…? Are you gonna ask her out?” SamuraiShaq said a little too loudly for GunNut43’s taste.  
“WHAT!? Are you crazy? …and keep your voice down!” GunNut43 responded nervously looking around.  
“Alright, calm down Dude!” SamuraiShaq said. “Listen, I know what it’s like to be in love. You can’t talk to them without stuttering, your heart flutters when you think about them, and you stand off in the distance and stare at them like some sort of a stalker but you’re just…infatuated”.  
“Whoa! Infatuated? Remind me to ask my ghost what that means!” said a familiar voice behind them.  
The two guardians turn to find approaching JadedKitty, whose ghost materializes out of nowhere sporting a shell like Sagura, the Ghost of legendary warlock Osiris with an Iron Wolf shader applied. He immediately supplies the group with a definition of the word ‘infatuated”.  
“In-fatuated /in’faCHooeaded/  
Adjective  
Possessed with an intense but short-lived passion or admiration for someone.”  
“Why thank you, Chakrapani.” said JadedKitty.  
“You are very welcome, Guardian.” said Chakrapani.  
“No, no it was my pleasure.” said JadedKitty.  
“Oh my liege, I am honored to do it…” said Chakrapani.

GunNut43 looked on slightly annoyed. His annoyance turned to amusement and then appreciation as he listened to JadedKitty and her ghost go back and forth each one upping their compliment of each other in a mocking fashion until SamuraiShaq interrupted their little mocking show by some dead pan mocking of his own saying,  
“Oh…more of…this. Oh, and you two are going to keep going…no end in sight huh? Please…continue…”  
Continue they did as if they didn’t even hear him. GunNut43 looked on. Then his mind drifted back to 80 years ago when his Ghost first woke him up and he had to fight his way out of the Cosmodrome. He was a loner until he won his first Crucible match by defeating the other team’s top scorer, SamuraiShaq.  
After that match SamuraiShaq approached him. He thought they were about to fight but instead he was recruited to join a strike team. That strike went so well in fact that they became best friends. It was SamuraiShaq who invited him to Clan FURY, started by none other than JadedKitty herself. These things went through his mind until it dawned on him that his own Ghost was speaking to him.  
“She’s alone. I estimate that if you go talk to her right now you’ll have approximately 5 minutes before you’re interrupted again but you must move now!” she said.  
GunNut43 glanced over at his friends going back and forth then slipped away. He ran then jumped from the topmost step than landed directly in front of Tess Everis’ booth. This would startle most people, but not Tess.  
Speaking clearly, concisely, and making eye contact with his helmeted visage, Tess said,  
“All goods for trade, Guardian”.  
“Yeah…ah…so…um” he stammered.  
“What I mean to say is…I wanna ask you something…” he said, somewhat quieter than he meant to.  
Tess looked on with a quizzical expression. Then decided to help her customer out.  
“Need a new look? Some new moves?” she said, trying to trigger the Guardian’s memory.  
“Ah, NO…no I’m good on shaders and moves. What I want to say is would you…like to…” he started then got nervous again.  
He thought to himself, “Why am I so tongue twisted?” then shouted out loud, “WORM SPORES!” out of frustration.  
Tess’ eyes went large. She quickly scanned the area and said aloud,  
“Everything Fenchurch finds isn’t fit to sell.”  
She leans forward conspiratorially and says,  
“We don’t sell worm spores here. What we traffic in is primarily…cosmetic. I’m here to help make you Guardians look good while you do what it is you do. So please, don’t ask me about obviously banned items. Zavala would have my head. Understand, Guardian?”  
GunNut43 responded,  
“No. YES! I understand…but listen. I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”  
~10 minutes later~  
JadedKitty and SamuraiShaq looked on as GunNut43 approached them. They heard Tess say, “COME AGAIN, GUARDIAN!”  
“Well?” SamuraiShaq and JadedKitty said in unison?  
“Well, I’m afraid she doesn’t sell worm spores” GunNut43 replied.  
“You know that’s not what we want to know.” replied JadedKitty.  
“Yeah.” SamuraiShaq said. “Is she going to go out with you or what?”  
“Yeah, nah. That’s not happening. Apparently, she has someone in her life right now.” GunNut43 said as he walked towards the vault.  
SamuraiShaq and JadedKitty stopped and stared at each other perplexed and asked in unison,  
“WHO!?”  
JadedKitty added, “…and Fenchurch doesn’t count.”  
SamuraiShaq said, “Yeah, because that’s her uncle…and that would be pre-Golden-Age nasty!”  
GunNut43 stopped, removed his helmet, turned to them and said,  
“I’m not at liberty to say, but hey, she did sell me a new ship. It’s called, “Ikora’s Resolve” then he did a pronounced wink.  
JadedKitty said,  
“You went over there to ask her out and all you got was a crummy shi-“  
SamuraiShaq elbowed her lightly in the rib and said to her,  
“No. It’s…the ship’s name.”  
She looked up at him and was about to reply, when she noticed his wide-eyed expression.  
“The ship’s name? Ikora’s Res-…oh I get it. I totally get it now!”  
JadedKitty turned and looked back at Tess Everis. Who just happened to look up at her and shot her a wink and a smile. JadedKitty’s eyes went wide, she nods as if to say good day, turned and walked off rather briskly to catch up with her departing friends. As she walked away, she replayed the image of Tess winking and smiling at her over and over again in her head. Finally, she said to herself under her breath,  
“She digs me.”


End file.
